


warm

by michael__distortion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion
Summary: A final shove, and Olivia stepped off, looking down at her in disgust."Pathetic."





	warm

Synthia hit the ground heavily, spitting dust out of her mouth and trying to twist away as Olivia firmly press against her chest, keeping her against the floor. They knelt down, gripping her chin in soft paws, and then curled their lip.  
"A mighty demon hunter, taken down by a measly little ghoul? Who would've thought." They grinned.

Olivia grimaced, their features twisting into an ugly snarl as they dug the knife into Synthia's chest and twisted. Synthia clawed at their arms, claws just sliding off of the sandy brown fur. She squirmed underneath them, trying to kick them off as they pulled the knife out and got to their feet.

A warm, uncomfortable feeling spread through her body, and she looked down to see she was covered in blood. A final shove, and Olivia stepped off, looking down at her in disgust.  
"Pathetic."


End file.
